On the Edge of Oblivion
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: Ciel is a demon, Sebastian is chained ot him for eternity. But what if Ciel does not wish to trap his butler forever? What if he offered him freedom? Alt. Ending for Season 2, CielxSebastian, oneshot


**Kuroshitsuji has possessed my life, I swear. And I keep one getting this bittersweet taste in my mouth after watching the last episode of season 2. The ending…it doesn't satisfy me properly! I feel like it should have taken a slightly different approach.**

**So, I'll be writing a few post-season 2 fics, and here's one with an ending I think would have been much more emotionally satisfying verses the one that's canon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. Yana Toboso owns Kuroshitsuji. I merely own the particular plotline of this fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the Edge of Oblivion<strong>_

The wind blew and the black and white petals rained in the air towards the dark sky, the sickly sweet smell of the roses engulfing them as he traipsed through the field, the child in his arms.

"Where shall we go?" the demon asked, looking down at the demon child in his arms, his face expressionless, his voice cold. Ciel Phantomhive had his arms looped around the man's neck and met his cold gaze without fear, the contract still glowing in his right eye.

"I don't care where." He looked away. "The place we will end up treats both humans and demons the same anyway." Sebastian Michaelis stopped at the edge of the cliff, beyond the edge laid oblivion for the two demons. Ciel closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips. "I feel good…" he said softly. "As if I've been released from a spell I was under for a long time."

"Yes," Sebastian said, his voice still cold, "and in return I was put under an eternal spell." He felt the child stiffen slightly in his arms and Ciel turned his head to meet his gaze, opening his mouth to speak but something stopped him.

Sebastian's crimson eyes were dull and hallow. Ciel furrowed his brows slightly and Sebastian's expression did not move in the slightest.

"…put me down."

"Young master?"

"It's an order, Sebastian." Sebastian carefully set him down and Ciel moved so he stood on the edge, looking down at the white nothingness where only black and white rose petals drifted. "I am a demon, and you are my butler."

"I am your butler, forever," Sebastian said, staring at the back of his eternal master.

"…I was more than willing to let you eat my soul," Ciel said and Sebastian furrowed his brows. "But that Alois brat and his idiot butler interfered. He was able to take control of my body and make that contract with Hannah before I could stop him. He forced my soul to become unobtainable, even though I wanted to fulfill my end of the contract and give you what you desired."

Sebastian stared as Ciel looked over his shoulder at the imprisoned butler. Sebastian could not read the emotions in Ciel's eyes, but he was almost certain there was pain in their depths. Almost certain…

"I will give you this opportunity, Sebastian."

"My lord?"

"You have the choice, here and now. You can be free of me and break the contract, if that is what you so desire. Or, you can remain my butler forever." Ciel's lips tightened slightly as he turned away. _"Like it will really be a difficult decision…" _He squeezed his eyes shit, fists clenching at his sides. "You have ten seconds to decide, starting now!"

_Ten_

"Bocchan…"

_Nine_

_Eight_

"_He would never remain by my side for all eternity. Not when I have no soul to satiate him. But I can't stay with him if he isn't Sebastian…"_

_Seven_

_Six_

"_I will go find an eternity and live within my peace and my memories of him until I fade away."_

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

"_It will end here and now. If I cannot give him my soul, I will give him his freedom. It's the least I can offer him after all he has done." _Ciel began to step forward, his eyes still closed. He felt his butler was already gone at this point and it made his heart twist painfully in his chest.

_Two_

_One…_

He fell into the emptiness, feeling warmth engulf him as the pain began to course through him as well. He kept his eyes closed as he left behind everything. His home, his revenge, his friends, his family, and the one man…the man who had become his everything.

Ciel felt like he was floating as he continued to plummet through the emptiness. As last, he felt his back against cool petals and opened his eyes to see a purple and pinkish sky.

Around him were more black and red roses, their petals in the air and their scent engulfing him. Blue lights flew in the sky and he could see some take the shapes of humans as they flew.

"_Ah…so this is the intermediary between Earth and judgment for souls." _He sat up and saw a white tree in the distance, glowing in the field of roses and Ciel exhaled slowly. _"What a beautiful place…a perfect limbo to remain for eternity."_

The souls continued to fly, their presence beautiful and mystical, creating peace in Ciel's mind as he lay back against the roses, coming to accept his eternal solitude.

"_Sebastian…I only wish you could have seen this place. Sebastian…" _Ciel closed his eyes, tears forming behind the lids as his heart gave another painful wrench. No! It was for the best! He could live with the peace of mind that he'd freed the man he loved from an eternal curse thrown upon him by an idiot demon and clueless brat.

"_Now neither can take your soul, Ciel," Alois said, smiling as he and Ciel sat together in the recesses of Ciel's mind._

"_You idiot…" Alois looked over his shoulder in surprise. "I want Sebastian to have my soul!"_

"_But…this way, you and Sebastian can be together for eternity. Isn't that what you want?" Alois asked._

"_You don't understand…Sebastian will loathe me for all eternity if he is forced at my side with no soul to claim. He only loves the idea of feasting on me. My existence otherwise means nothing to him. No matter how I may feel…I know this is the truth, and I've accepted it. If Sebastian would devour my soul, I could at least know I'll forever be a part of him."_

"_Ciel…"_

"_Well, so much for that," he muttered bitterly. "You and your butler have certainly made a mess of things, haven't you?"_

Ciel gripped his head, letting out a cry of rage and anguish.

"Damn that brat!" he snarled, his eyes glowing red. "Damn him to hell and back!" He slashed at some of the roses, sending them into a swirling mess in the wind.

Ciel collapsed back down, his limbs trembling slightly from anger and sadness.

"Alois Trancy…you damned me to life of eternal solitude instead of allowing me to be taken by my demon and rest within him forever. Damn you!" he growled, punching the ground furiously until he was panting and shaking.

"My, my, Bocchan, you certainly are making quite the scene. What kind of nobleman behaves in such an abhorrent manner?" Ciel gasped and sprang up, looking over his shoulder to see Sebastian standing there, his typical grin on his face, hands hooked behind his back.

"S-Sebastian, how long have you…?"

"Long enough, Bocchan." He approached the child and took his hands, pulling him up to his feet.

"Why did you come back? I offered you your freedom. I thought you'd take it in an instant!" Ciel cried. Sebastian chuckled and brought a hand to his lips, removing a white glove with his teeth before running his fingers through Ciel's teal bangs.

"You did offer me my freedom, and that is precisely why I came back. What you said was true; we were placed in this eternal contract by outside influences. But you were willing to try and appease me until the end, instead of simply trapping me like any other selfish human would." He knelt before Ciel, taking the boy's face into his hand. "It made me remember why I became so fond of my Bocchan, and I decided that an eternity of freedom would be rather dull over an eternity at your side. You continue to intrigue me more and more each day. I hope that will continue."

"Sebastian…" He smiled.

"It's like I've said before, my Bocchan is the only one I want. That holds true, soul or not." Ciel bit his lower lip before throwing his arms around his butler, embracing him tightly.

"Never leave my side…" he said, and Sebastian chuckled quietly, hugging his young master, his bare hand tangling into his soft hair.

"Is that an order, my lord?" he asked and Ciel pulled back so Sebastian could see his adorable, pouting face, which only made the smirk on his face widen.

"Does everything have to be an order with you?" Ciel sighed and Sebastian chuckled again before leaning forward, brushing his lips to the boy's and relishing the endearing, stunned expression and red blush blooming on his face.

"No, my lord." Ciel cast his gaze downwards before leaning forward, pressing his lips against Sebastian's.

"Good." Sebastian pulled Ciel to him, placing a kiss against his temple, his cool fingers trailing the boy's jaw. Ciel gave a soft sigh of content, his eyes fluttering closed as he relished the demon's touch.

"Perhaps I should have changed the terms of our contract," Sebastian mused and Ciel looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean, Sebastian?"

"It is nothing my lord." He kissed that frowning, rosebud mouth with a smile. "Please do not trouble yourself over it." The next kiss was more insistent and Ciel trembled as Sebastian's tongue danced with his own. He savored the hot, almost spicy-sweet flavor of the man, placing his hands in the locks of ebony hair.

When Sebastian finally pulled away, Ciel was panting heavily – his face a delightful, scarlet hue.

"You certainly look delicious, Bocchan."

"S-shut up," he snapped, frowning and looking away. Sebastian smirked and bowed his head slightly before leaning forward.

"Yes, my lord." And he claimed the boy's lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm…this idea seemed a little bit better in my head, but it wasn't too bad. So there you have it! My first Kuroshitsuji oneshot!<strong>

**There will be more to come. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Review, don't flame, and we'll all be happy people.**

**A.N: I'm sure it was obvious, but I'm gonna point it out anyway. I thought it'd be interesting to include the tree of life in limbo. I thought it would be a beautiful piece of imagery and a symbol for new beginning. So, yeah. Just thought to share that!**


End file.
